Technical Field
The present disclosure pertains to a method for extracting essential oils from plant material and, more particularly, to a closed extraction method for a system that utilizes a novel oil separator to extract essential oil from the plant material and enable recovery of solvent used in the process.
Description of the Related Art
Many plants include oils and other minerals that have various uses and benefits apart from the fibrous plant material itself. Essential oils, once removed from the plant material, can be used in foods, medicines, and other products. Typical methods of extracting essential oils use highly pressurized systems to force a solvent through the plant material. These systems can be expensive and are very dangerous due to the high pressures.